Thine Oath To Love Me
by mydoctortennant
Summary: They both have rough hands for different reasons...


In the midst of the castle gardens, a couple of twenty-somethings were staring up at the dark night sky. As one pointed to a star, the other reached out and placed their hand around the other, running their thumb over the top of their hand before they both opened their palms to rest against each other.

Both hands were rough, one from hard work and hours spent scrubbing floors, and one from tough battles and hours spent training to fight. One hand was much smaller than the other, more delicate, even in-spite of the work it did. Still, not the hand of a lady or nobility, however the owner of the other hand didn't seem to care.

The one chuckled as he linked his fingers through those of his lover, for it had been an _unusual_ day.

x

Guinevere appeared in the Prince's quarters on Merlin's orders. Something about it being "something she must see", then the manservant had covered his mouth with his sleeve and wandered away laughing to himself. Intrigued as to what could possibly have put Merlin in such a merry mood, Gwen took off towards the Prince's quarters.

Gwen knocked and entered. As she looked around, she located Arthur standing by his clothes dresser with a forlorn look on his face and a shirt in his hand.

"Arthur? What are you doing?" she asked with a small frown on her face. He looked up sheepishly from the material in his hand and his cheeks flushed a light pink. Was he embarrassed?

"Well, Merlin left these shirts out like the imbecile he is, so I was going to put them away. And I dropped them. So I was trying to fold them again to make sure that they didn't get crumpled."

"You could have just asked Merlin, you make him do everything else."

"I- I needed one of the shirts to get dressed. I was just going to throw the rest back in the drawer."

"And it all went a little wrong?" She trapped both of her lips between her teeth in order to stop herself from laughing in his face.

"Indeed. Was there something you wanted?" He asked abandoning the shirt on top of the pile.

"No. Here, let me help you," she said picking up one of the shirts and handing him another. She showed him how to fold them neatly, with the arms and the ties all arranged, "It's not that difficult."

"This is your job," he said with a hint of a laugh in his voice as he managed to mess it up one more time, "I couldn't spend a day doing what you do."

"I bet you a day's wages that I could be you for a day."

"I _hardly_ think that's fair, Guine_vere_."

"Think you'd lose?" she joked, "You couldn't spend a day making beds and collecting flowers. Too strenuous for you?"

"I was thinking more you training the knights."

"In that case I change my bet. I bet I could show you up. If I do, you have to spend the day making beds and folding laundry."

"And collecting flowers?"

"Exactly."

"I still don't think it's a good idea."

"I think it is," she smiled having finished folding. Arthur opened the drawer and she popped the pile in with Arthur closing the draw again afterwards.

"You'll get yourself hurt," Gwen raised an eyebrow. She'd fought by his side before and faired the same as him if not better, "It's just not a good idea."

"Fine. Wait until Merlin hears you're so scared of a girl that you won't go for a small wager," Gwen patted him on the arm, "He already thinks your incapability is laughable."

x

Arthur was at a loss.

He'd pulled the sheet taunt over the bed but there were still creases in the heavy fabric.

He squinted at the material but couldn't figure out how he could do it any better.

He sighed. He could do no more. (He left it with no doubt that Gwen would only straighten it later when she came by.) He'd folded his clothes and put them away in the drawers. He'd even polished his armour – much to Merlin's shock when he had walked in. Arthur had had his back to him, and so Merlin had simply slipped out the room again.

For now Arthur had training; he'd return to chores later.

x

She knew it wasn't the best way to go about it. Arthur hated people keeping secrets from him and also hated people showing him up _and_ people going against their word.

It wasn't as if he had told her not to do it. He'd done his part; she was going to do her side of the deal too.

She had armour; it fit relatively well. She had adjusted certain parts in order for it not to rub and cause her pain, but she could move freely and it covered her enough to disguise who she was while also protecting her from any sharp blows.

She knew when training began, and she knew where to find Arthur at any given moment.

She had planned every minor detail. She was throwing down the gauntlet to him, literally. She didn't want him to know who she was, let alone that she was a woman. (She remembered how well he had reacted to that the last time.)

Gwen was nervous. She wanted to prove herself to him. She wanted him to see that she was a warrior and able to defend herself. She wanted to show him that he didn't always need to worry about her.

She watched them train for a few minutes before she stepped forward, her visor on her helmet shut so only her eyes were visible. She gained attention quickly. All of the training knights stopped and starred at her as she walked across the grass and straight for Arthur. She pulled off the metal from her hand and threw it too the floor, leaving a thinner under glove on her hand to conceal it from him.

"Are you positive you know who you're picking a fight with?" he commanded. Gwen merely nodded once. She watched him raise an eyebrow, "I demand to know who my opponent is-"

She took a step away from him and readied her sword, and swung it in his direction at his words. He took the defensive, blocking her attack. She struck again and again, once at his leg once at his body.

Arthur jumped back out of the blade's reach.

Gwen took a step forward with a swipe to his unprotected head; luckily he managed to block to the blow and push her sword away from him before striking towards her. With the quickest of responses she clashed blades with his and held it.

It wasn't a long fight, but they stood in a stalemate for a few seconds before Arthur pushed forwards – the stronger of the two – however he hadn't counted on his opponent being quick footed and digging the hilt of their sword into the small of his back sending him sprawling forwards and landing on the floor.

It was then that she stood at his knees and held her sword out to his chin rendering him unable to move without fear of catching himself on the blade.

She held her chin up high; "Sir William requests your presence in the rose gardens after sunset."

With that she disappeared, the knights all cheering her, whoever they thought she was, as she walked past them.

Arthur gaped, his breathing deep and unsteady.

Then he smirked.

X

"You beat me," he breathed into her ear, his warm breathe tickling her skin. In his bemusement he hadn't completed any more of the list of chores Gwen had suggested he try.

"I know what you're like. I know what moves you make," she replied, playing with his fingers and running her thumb over the back of his hand.

"You always surprise me, Guinevere," he mentioned, pressing a kiss into her hair.

"I like to keep you guessing," she smiled and turning her body into his, letting go of his hand to rest against his chest and play with the cords on his shirt, "You did a good job today."

"It was hard work! How _do_ you make a bed without getting creases in the sheets?"

"A lot of practice," she replied truthfully, looking up to the stars, "Can you see that there? It looks like a rose," she pointed up to a collection of stars, tracing out the image.

"The first time that the sun rose on thine oath to love me. I looked forward to the moon to slacken all those bonds which seemed too soon and quickly tied to make a lasting troth."

"Love will out last the rose and continue on forever."


End file.
